


Randka w ciemno

by 4udrey



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4udrey/pseuds/4udrey
Summary: Krótka opowieść o tym, jak John poznaje Sherlocka. Wszystko dzięki głupiemu pomysłowi, kiepskiej randce i szczęśliwemu (?) zbiegowi okoliczności.





	Randka w ciemno

John upił łyk herbaty z białego kubka i zerknął na zegarek. Było trzynaście minut po szesnastej, czekał już kwadrans i powoli zaczynało dręczyć go dziwne przeczucie, że został wystawiony. _Czego ja się spodziewałem_? – pomyślał, przeklinając siebie i swoją głupotę. Cóż, na pewno nie tego.   
Rozłożył gazetę i zaczął czytać pierwszy lepszy artykuł. Coś o zbrodni: kobieta w różowym płaszczu została znaleziona martwa w opuszczonym budynku. John pokręcił głową. Odkąd wrócił do Londynu, często słyszał o podejrzanych morderstwach i dziwacznych wypadkach. Miasto, które zawsze wydawało mu się bezpieczną przystanią, szczególnie po tym wszystkim, co ostatnio przeszedł, teraz pokazywało swoje drugie, mroczne oblicze.   
Zagłębiając się w opisane z niesamowitą precyzją szczegóły makabrycznej zbrodni, zupełnie nie zauważył, że ktoś dosiadł się do jego stolika.   
\- Irak czy Afganistan? – Usłyszał niespodziewanie ciche pytanie.  
Opuścił gazetę i ujrzał przed sobą jakiegoś mężczyznę. Widział go pierwszy raz w życiu, był tego absolutnie pewien, bo takiej twarzy, nawet gdyby mignęła mu w tłumie wiecznie zabieganych londyńczyków gdzieś na ulicy, nie zapomniałby nigdy.   
John zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Słucham? – spytał, czując narastający niepokój, szczególnie, że te jasne, migdałowe oczy wwiercały się w niego bez jakichkolwiek zahamowań, prześwietlając jego duszę niczym promienie roentgena ciało.   
\- Irak czy Afganistan? – powtórzył nieznajomy, wciąż nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.   
John rozejrzał się dookoła, szukając pomocy. Czyżby stał się obiektem jakiegoś głupiego żartu? Miał wielką nadzieję, że nie, choć wszystko na to wskazywało: znaczące spóźnienie i jakiś podejrzany, przerażający mężczyzna naprzeciwko niego. Chciał wstać i wyjść, jednak nogi odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa.   
\- Pan wybaczy… - zaczął, ale głos mu się załamał. – Czekam na kogoś.  
\- Nie przyjdzie – odparł mężczyzna ze spokojem, lekko przekrzywiając głowę.   
John przełknął ślinę i przesunął dłoń bliżej telefonu komórkowego. Rozmówca nie wyglądał na biednego – miał na sobie niewątpliwie drogi płaszcz i elegancki szalik, ale czy złodziejami musieli być zawsze tylko ludzie biedni?  
\- Przynajmniej nie ta osoba, na którą pan czeka – dodał mężczyzna, powoli rozwiązując szalik.   
\- Chyba nie rozumiem.   
\- Czeka pan na kobietę, najpewniej blondynkę w przedziale wiekowym dwadzieścia pięć – trzydzieści, której ulubionym kolorem jest bordowy. Poznał ją pan na portalu randkowym dwa tygodnie temu, ale nie jest to głębsza znajomość, raczej coś platonicznego, zwyczajna chęć zabicia nudy. Nie wysyłała żadnych zdjęć, pan również, mieliście zobaczyć się po raz pierwszy na żywo. Pan to zaproponował, ale ona wybrała miejsce – takie, którego nie lubi, żeby w razie rozczarowana nie musiała się obawiać, że jeszcze kiedyś pana spotka w ulubionej kawiarni. Spóźniła się z przyczyn niezależnych od niej, ale jest przesądna i uwierzyła, że to znak od Boga i nie powinna się z panem spotykać. Już więcej do pana nie napisze.   
Mężczyzna przestał mówić, a John jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę się w niego wpatrywał. Zupełnie nie wiedział, jak ma zareagować. Był oburzony i zawiedziony, zaintrygowany i upokorzony.   
\- Zapewniam, że nie jestem stalkerem, choć niektórzy mogą tak myśleć, i nie podszywałem się pod tą kobietę w Internecie, bo zapewne zrodziła się w panu taka teoria – dodał mężczyzna, rozpinając guziki płaszcza.  
\- W takim razie skąd pan to wszystko wie? – zapytał John.   
Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy i wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Ludzie zazwyczaj poszukują partnerów w swoim wieku lub niewiele od niego odbiegającym. Gdyby spotykał się pan z kimś, kogo pan zna, nie byłby pan aż tak spięty. Poza tym ten dziwaczny kwiat w butonierce nie wziął się znikąd. Zapewne miał być znakiem rozpoznawczym, a więc osoba poznana w Internecie. Bordowy krawat sugeruje preferowany kolor kobiety – kobiety, bo kupił pan kwiaty, blondynki – bo na to wskazuje barwa. Jest pan niepewny siebie, dlatego nie chciał pan wysyłać zdjęcia w obawie, że może się pan jej nie spodobać. Wziął pan najbardziej podstawową rzecz nie radząc sobie przy tym z rozmiarówką, kubków, bo jest pan tu pierwszy raz - ona wybrała miejsce – takie, gdzie zazwyczaj jest dużo ludzi, ale podają tu nienajlepszej jakości kawę. Zabrał pan ze sobą gazetę i nie sprawdza zbyt często powiadomień, jest pan raczej znudzony i nie zdenerwowany tym, że został wystawiony. Nie znacie się długo, bo jest pan w Londynie od niedawna. Co do kobiety – zanim tu przyszedłem, widziałem jak w pośpiechu opuszczała taksówkę. Kiedy przeszła nad pękniętą płytą chodnikową prawie się rozpłakała, po czym zawróciła i wsiadła do kolejnej taksówki. Zapewne uważa pan teraz, że jestem okropnym nudziarzem, skoro aż tak fascynuje mnie życie innych ludzi.   
John przyłapał się na tym, że jego usta są szeroko otwarte. Zamknął je więc szybko, nie chcąc wyjść na niekulturalnego i powiedział:  
\- Niesamowite!   
Mężczyzna uniósł gęste, ciemne brwi w geście zdziwienia.  
\- Tak pan sądzi?   
\- Jeśli naprawdę zgadł pan to wszystko zupełnie sam, to nawet więcej, niż niesamowite. – John z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową.   
\- Wydedukowałem – poprawił go mężczyzna.   
\- A jak pan wydedukował, że jestem w Londynie od niedawna?  
\- Ma pan opaleniznę, ale się pan nie opalał, bo widoczna jest tylko w zazwyczaj odsłoniętych miejscach. Jest jeszcze wyraźna, czyli nie tak dawno był pan gdzieś, gdzie jest słonecznie i gorąco. Fryzura i postura sugerują wojsko, w dodatku utyka pan na jedną nogę. W grę wchodzi więc Afganistan albo Irak - w ten sposób wracamy do początku naszej znajomości.   
John przeczesał krótkie włosy palcami i odetchnął głęboko.   
\- Zadziwiające!   
\- Zazwyczaj ludzie reagują trochę inaczej – przyznał mężczyzna, marszcząc nos.  
\- Jak?  
\- Odwal się. – Mężczyzna nakreślił długimi palcami cudzysłów w powietrzu.   
John zaśmiał się krótko, choć wiedział, że mężczyzna nie żartuje. Kilka chwil wcześniej sam był bliski wysłania go do wszystkich diabłów. W tym jednak momencie, znajdując się pod ogromnym wrażeniem umiejętności nowopoznanego, wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń.  
\- John Watson – przedstawił się.   
Mężczyzna zerknął na jego dłoń odrobinę niepewnie, jakby nie był do końca pewny, co powinien z nią zrobić. W końcu jednak ścisnął ją ostrożnie, zachowując przy tym kamienny wyraz twarzy.   
\- Sherlock Holmes.   
\- Skoro już postanowiłeś się dosiąść, Sherlocku, a moja randka nie wypali, może napijesz się ze mną herbaty? – zaproponował John.   
Wargi Sherlocka – górna węższa, dokładnie zarysowana, dolna pełna – drgnęły w marnej imitacji uśmiechu.   
\- Oczywiście. Proponuję jednak, żebyśmy przenieśli się do mojego mieszkania, które – tak się akurat składa – znajduje się piętro wyżej. Przy okazji porozmawiamy o wynajmie – dodał.  
\- O jakim wynajmie? – zdziwił się Watson.  
\- Mieszkania – odparł, puszczając w końcu jego rękę, którą do tej pory trzymał. – Bo chyba szukasz mieszkania, prawda, John?

  
***   
Idąc za Sherlockiem po wąskich schodach w zupełnych ciemnościach John miał w głowie tylko jedno: jak kiedyś, kiedy był jeszcze małym chłopcem, wszyscy powtarzali mu, żeby nie szedł nigdzie z nieznajomymi.  
Przestroga miała się chyba tyczyć tylko tych starych, grubych kolesi proponujących pokazanie puchatych koteczków w piwnicy, ale John wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby ten cholernie przystojny facet okazał się równie niebezpieczny. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego zgodził się z nim pójść. Nie wiedział o nim absolutnie nic, a wydawało się, że Sherlock wie o nim wszystko.   
Mieszkanie Sherlocka było niesamowicie zagracone, a książki stały dosłownie wszędzie, gdzie tylko dało się je postawić. Mężczyzna rzucił płaszcz na kanapę, wziął od Johna bukiet róż, a potem zniknął w kuchni, połączonej bezpośrednio z salonem.   
\- Herbaty? – krzyknął.  
\- Nie musisz…  
\- Czuj się jak u siebie.   
John nerwowo przełknął ślinę i jeszcze raz rozejrzał się dookoła. Na stoliku przy oknie dostrzegł staroświecki pistolet. Przypuszczał, że jest naładowany. Tymczasem na kominku leżała prawdziwa, ludzka czaszka. Watson ukończył medycynę, więc nie było opcji, by się pomylił.  
John zdjął kurtkę i ostrożnie położył ją obok płaszcza Sherlocka. Potem usiadł w jednym z dwóch stojących przy kominku foteli, skąd miał doskonały widok na kuchnię, po której Holmes wirował z niezwykłą gracją – dopiero teraz John dostrzegł, jak wysoki i szczupły jest. Przyglądał mu się z zainteresowaniem ale i pewną dozą powściągliwości.   
Kim on, do cholery, był?  
Po chwili Sherlock przyniósł tacę, na której stał wazon z różami, dwie filiżanki, imbryk z gorącą herbatą, cukier i mleko. Postawił ją na stoliku pomiędzy fotelami, a potem usiadł naprzeciwko Johna i złączył palce na wysokości podbródka.   
\- Jak ci się podoba mieszkanie?   
\- Jest bardzo ładne – przyznał, zgodnie z prawdą zresztą, John.   
\- Mogę ci pokazać sypialnie.  
\- Nie będzie chyba takiej potrzeby.   
Sherlock przekrzywił głowę.   
\- Zapewniam, że nie znajdziesz drugiego takiego mieszkania w całym Londynie.   
\- Niewątpliwie, ale… nie jestem pewny, czy…  
\- Boisz się, John?   
Czy John się bał? Nie. Widział już w życiu zdecydowanie zbyt wiele, by przestraszyć się pierwszego lepszego psychopaty, którego spotkał na swojej drodze i nierozważnie zgodził się wypić z nim herbatę.   
Chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale wtedy do mieszkania weszła starsza kobieta. Taszczyła siatki pełne zakupów.   
\- Sherlocku! Nie wiedziałam, że masz gościa! – powiedziała, kierując swoje kroki prosto do kuchni.   
John poderwał się z fotela, chcąc jej pomóc, ale kobieta posłała mu pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie.  
\- Dam sobie radę, kochanieńki. Może i jestem już starsza, ale na pewno nie schorowana!   
John spłonął rumieńcem i zajął swoje miejsce. Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że Sherlock uśmiechał się pod nosem.  
\- John jest bardzo dobrze wychowany – oznajmił.  
\- Przecież widzę. Nawet kupił ci kwiaty!   
Watson zakrztusił się herbatą. Większość gorącego napoju wylądowała na jego spodniach i koszuli.   
\- Czerwone! Moje ulubione – zaśmiał się Sherlock.  
Jego jasne oczy błyszczały figlarnie. Z twarzą rozjaśnioną szerokim uśmiechem wyglądał o wiele młodziej i bezpieczniej niż kiedy jego usta ściągnięte były w poważną linijkę.   
\- Przyszedłem tylko obejrzeć mieszkanie – wtrącił John, dochodząc do wniosku, że żarty idą w odrobinę nieodpowiednim kierunku.   
\- I jak ci się podoba? – spytała kobieta.  
\- Bardzo.  
\- Więc zostajesz z nami, kochanieńki?   
\- Zostaje – odparł Sherlock, patrząc Johnowi prosto w oczy.  
Watson pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie mam na razie pracy. I nie jestem przekonany, czy…  
\- Przynajmniej na okres próbny. Powiedzmy… darmowy miesiąc? Co ty na to? – Sherlock zmrużył oczy. – Nie powinieneś być sam z tym twoimi stanami lękowymi.   
John potarł dłonią skroń. Stany lękowe też sobie wydedukował? Co za irytująco niesamowity człowiek.   
\- W takim razie zmienię pościel – ucieszyła się kobieta.   
Sherlock nalał sobie herbaty do filiżanki.  
\- Wiedziałem, że cię przekonam – rzucił, niby od niechcenia, unosząc filiżankę do ust.

  
***   
Mieszkanie z Sherlockiem Holmesem stanowiło ciekawe doświadczenie. John musiał przyznać, że był on najbardziej niesamowitym człowiekiem, jakiego poznał w życiu. Kiedy wydawało mu się, że współlokator już niczym nie może go zaskoczyć, on robił coś, co absolutnie nie mieściło się w granicach wyobraźni.   
Był jednak bardzo skryty i humorzasty. Potrafił nawijać bez przerwy przez godzinę, by przez następną dobę tylko siedzieć w milczeniu i pustym wzrokiem wpatrywać się w ścianę. Rzadko kiedy mówił o sobie. Miał swoje przyzwyczajenia, które Johnowi wydawały się dziwaczne. Chodził obklejony plastrami nikotynowymi, choć Watson nie widział, by kiedykolwiek palił. Gdy John wychodził na zakupy, grywał na skrzypcach - dowiedział się o tym przez przypadek, gdy któregoś razu zapomniał portfela i musiał się po niego wracać. Potem nigdy nie przyznał Sherlockowi, że o tym wie.   
John nadal nie wiedział, gdzie Sherlock - i czy w ogóle – pracował. Czasem na Baker Street 221B pojawiał się niejaki Lestrade, wysoki, dobrze zbudowany, siwiejący mężczyzna. John domyślał się, że to być może ktoś związany z profesją Holmesa. Spotkania przebiegały różnie – czasem tylko siedzieli w salonie i rozmawiali o czymś przyciszonymi głosami. Czasem to Lestrade mówił, a Sherlock leżał na kanapie, uciskając mostek nosa. Czasem gdzieś razem wychodzili. John nigdy nie poruszał tego tematu, licząc, że drugi mężczyzna sam go zacznie. To się jednak nie wydarzyło.   
W trzecim tygodniu mieszkania z Sherlockiem John znalazł pracę w małej przychodni. Pensja nie była niewiadomo jak wysoka, ale wystarczała na podstawowe rzeczy. Watson w pewnym momencie przyłapał się na tym, że przy obliczaniu ile może w danym miesiącu na co wydać, nieświadomie część pieniędzy odkładał na czynsz dla pani Hudson.   
Wynajem mieszkania również stanowił temat tabu. Początkowo John był niemal pewny, że nie chce tam mieszkać – ale czy gdyby nie chciał mieć z Sherlockiem nic wspólnego, zgadzałby się na ten idiotyczny okres próbny?   
Na początku kolejnego miesiąca bez słowa zapłacił z góry za kolejny.

***  
John często miewał koszmary. Zazwyczaj wiązały się one z wojną – zamykał oczy, a pod powiekami widział całe to cierpienie, na które nie mógł nic poradzić. Czasem musiał biec. Nie wiedział dokąd ani w jakim celu, po prostu biegł przed siebie, bo czuł, że jeśli przestanie, stanie się coś złego. Często w takich momentach jego nogi stawały się zbyt ciężkie – jakby utknął w samym środku bagna albo gęstego mułu. Zwykle słyszał też wystrzały. One były najgorsze, bo budził się od razu, z krzykiem na ustach i koszulką przyklejoną do spoconych pleców.  
Tym razem strzały nie pochodziły z jego głowy.   
John zerwał się z łóżka. W pierwszej, niezbyt świadomej chwili pomyślał, że jest na poligonie. Dopiero kiedy uderzył się w twarz dotarło do niego, że wciąż znajduje się w mieszkaniu przy Baker Street.  
\- Sherlock! – zawołał, rzucając się w stronę drzwi.  
Oczami wyobraźni widział najgorsze – bezwładne ciało przyjaciela (mógł nazywać go przyjacielem? Nie miał pojęcia, jakie relacje ich łączą) rozrzucone po pokoju, podziurawione kulami, martwe. W tym przeraźliwym pędzie prawie spadł ze schodów – w ostatniej chwili złapał się poręczy i ostanie kilka stopni pokonał kurczowo się jej trzymając. Popchnął drzwi salonu i…  
Prawie zemdlał, gdy zobaczył Sherlocka całego i żywego.  
Sherlock siedział w fotelu, w szlafroku i kraciastych spodniach od piżamy, z jedną nogą przerzuconą przez oparcie. W dłoni trzymał pistolet – ten sam, który John nieraz widywał w różnych miejscach salonu, nigdy jednak w ręce współlokatora. Ściana naprzeciwko była podziurawiona od kul.   
\- Obudziłem cię? – spytał nieprzytomnie Sherlock.  
John nie wiedział, czy ma płakać, śmiać się czy wymiotować. Zamknął oczy, parsknął histerycznie i oparłszy się ramieniem o framugę, zjechał w dół. Dobiegły go jakieś szmery, po chwili delikatne, acz stanowcze dłonie wzięły go pod ramiona.  
\- John? – usłyszał zaniepokojony głos Sherlocka. – John, spójrz na mnie.   
Sherlock posadził go na kanapie i złapał za nadgarstek. John nie miał siły, by się wyrwać. Zacisnął powiek tak mocno, że zatańczyły mu pod nimi różnokolorowe plamy.  
\- Ty skończony kretynie, ty idioto, ty pierd…  
\- John, oddychaj.  
John odchylił się do przodu i schował twarz w dłoniach.  
\- Zamknij się, zamknij się, zamknij się! Nienawidzę cię, jak mogłeś…  
\- John.  
\- Nie wiesz przez co przeszedłem, nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, nie masz pojęcia…  
\- Masz rację.  
\- Mam w dupie co robisz, ale nie możesz tak po prostu…  
Chciał wstać, ale wtedy Sherlock pociągnął go za rękę. John zachwiał się i wylądował w jego ramionach, z nosem przyciśniętym do pachnącego kosztownymi perfumami obojczyka.  
Sherlock go przytulił.   
Jedną ręką gładził go po plecach, a drugą delikatnie trzymał na karku. Czekał, aż John przestanie się trząść. Tymczasem John zupełnie przestał myśleć.  
\- Pomogę ci dojść do pokoju – zaproponował Sherlock po całej wieczności, kiedy John uspokoił oddech.   
Watson odsunął się od niego jak oparzony, czując na policzkach piekące ślady zażenowania. Sherlock nie wydawał się ani trochę zdruzgotany tą chwilą pełną czułostkowości. Z jak zwykle kamienną twarzą odprowadził Johna do jego sypialni.  
\- Wybacz mi, John – poprosił Sherlock, stojąc jak tycza w drzwiach. – Musiałem tylko… coś sprawdzić. Ale faktycznie powinienem wziąć pod uwagę, że znajdujesz się piętro wyżej i… poczekać, aż nie będzie cię w mieszkaniu.  
\- Byłem przerażony, Sherlocku – odparł John, ciężko siadając na łóżku.   
\- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Urazy przeszłości…  
\- Byłem przerażony, że coś ci się stało.  
John nie wiedział, dlaczego to wyznał, ale po prostu czuł, że Sherlock powinien to wiedzieć. Holmes zacisnął wargi i spojrzał za siebie.  
\- Czy chcesz… żebym sobie już poszedł?   
\- Nie – odparł od razu John.   
Sherlock uniósł do góry brew – zwykle tak robił, gdy był czymś zaintrygowany. Wszedł do pokoju i od razu zamknął za sobą drzwi. John był pewien, że rano i tak nie unikną krępujących pytań pani Hudson.   
Sherlock oparł poduszkę o zagłówek i usiadł, jedną nogę podciągając na łóżko, a drugą pozostawiając na podłodze. Miał niesamowicie długie nogi, które jakimś cudem wyglądały niesamowicie nawet we flanelowych spodniach piżamy. Zerknął na Johna tym samym drapieżnym spojrzeniem, co w dniu, kiedy się poznali i lekko, niby niezobowiązująco, poklepał materac obok siebie. Watson wywrócił oczami, przesunął się na łóżku i położył głowę na klatce piersiowej Sherlocka. Mężczyzna otoczył go ramieniem.   
\- To… dziwne – przyznał po chwili John.   
\- Bywałem w dziwniejszych sytuacjach – mruknął Sherlock.   
W ciszy sypialni jego głos brzmiał niesamowicie.  
\- Na przykład, jakich?  
Sherlock oparł podbródek o głowę Johna.  
\- Kiedyś zaatakowali mnie członkowie podziemnej, chińskiej siatki przemytników.   
Johnowi zrobiło się słabo.  
\- Kim ty jesteś? – spytał.  
\- Jedynym na świecie… detektywem doradczym – powiedział.  
John prychnął.  
\- To brzmi absurdalnie. I co niby robisz?  
\- Pomagam policji. Głównie w sprawach morderstw, ataków terrorystycznych, sprawach najwyższej wagi państwowej. Chyba nie powinienem mówić tego ostatniego.  
\- Nie powiem nikomu – zapewnił John.  
\- Wiem.  
To jedno zdanie sprawiło, że John poczuł ucisk w gardle. Stanowiło dowód, że Sherlock mu ufa.   
\- Dlaczego ja? – spytał.  
\- Nie wiem – odparł.  
\- Serio, Sherlock. Dlaczego akurat ja? Bądź ze mną szczery. Jesteś geniuszem, musiałeś wybrać mnie na jakiejś podstawie… Chodzi o to, że służyłem w wojsku i takie numery nie powinny robić na mnie wrażenia? Bo, niestety, robią.  
\- Jestem szczery, John. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego akurat ty.  
John odwrócił się w jego stronę, co było błędem. Ich twarze znalazły się zdecydowanie zbyt blisko.  
\- Może inaczej. Faktycznie, wybrałem cię na współlokatora. Ale tylko na współlokatora.  
\- Moment, Sherlock, o tym ty mówisz?  
Sherlock odchrząknął.  
\- To… hm… Trochę przekracza racjonalne myślenie, którego zwolennikiem jestem. Mój brat miał rację.   
\- Masz brata. – Bardziej powiedział, niż zapytał John.  
\- Tak, on… Wiedział, że tak to się skończy.  
\- Co się skończy, Sherlocku?  
\- Muszę ci zadać pewne pytanie, John.  
John chciał się odsunąć, ale uniemożliwiało mu to ramię Sherlocka, którym był otoczony. Przełknął ślinę.   
\- Czy chcesz…  
\- Chciałem tylko napomknąć, że mieszkamy razem niecałe dwa miesiące – mruknął John.  
-… Rozwiązywać ze mną zagadki kryminalne?   
John otworzył usta. Znów niezbyt kulturalnie.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Nie wiem, co sobie wyobrażałeś, John, ale ja poślubiłem moją pracę i…  
\- To całkowicie zrozumiałe – wykrztusił John.   
Czy on naprawdę myślał, że Sherlock chce się z nim umówić? Niedorzeczne.  
Jeszcze gorsze było to, że on naprawdę bardzo chciał się umówić z Sherlockiem.   
\- Nie mogę więc zaprosić cię na kolację, jeśli nie będziesz jej częścią.   
\- Ja… chcesz, żebym był częścią twojej pracy? Pracy, którą poślubiłeś?  
Sherlock wywrócił oczami. _Sherlock wywrócił oczami._   
\- Przepraszam, John. Nie umiem być bardziej dosłowny – powiedział. – Lub romantyczny. Jak wolisz.  
\- Ja…  
\- Ty.  
\- Bardzo chętnie będę rozwiązywał z tobą zagadki kryminalne.  
Sherlock się uśmiechnął. Delikatnie, ale jednak.  
\- W takim razie kolacja. Jutro, dziewiętnasta. Nie musisz nakładać tego okropnego bordowego krawata. Kwiatek w butonierce – jeśli już, to biały.  
\- To będzie randka – chciał upewnić się John.  
\- Jeśli tak się mówi na oficjalne spotkanie z kimś, z kim chce się spędzić jakąś część życia w nielogicznej relacji opartej na błędach ewolucji… to tak.   
John parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Przez takie rzeczy zaczynam się bać, że mogę się w tobie zakochać.  
Sherlock nic nie powiedział – zamiast tego pocałował go w czoło.  
To była najlepsza odpowiedź.

 


End file.
